A Day To Remember NCIS cross Bones cross House
by NCISmarina
Summary: i wrote this as a play i will do a POV for bones and house..... Mcgee never thought that he'd end up in hospital fighting for his life, neither did tony know that he would fall in love again read on 2 c wat happened


A Day To Remember

1Scene 1 NCIS headquarters

Gibbs: DiNozzo what the hell are you doing?

(Tony balancing pencil on his nose)

Tony: (Puts pencil on table) sorry boss it's just been such a quiet day

(Gibbs death stares)

Tony: stopping

Ziva: stop complaining tony what else would you be doing.

Tony: sitting at home with a hot chick (ziva stops) sorry woman

(Ziva looks up from writing)

Tony: ok fine just sitting at home alone

Gibbs: (sits down slowly and gets up after realizing) where is McGee?

Ziva: I think he's with Abby

Gibbs: Go get him Tony

(Abby walks in pushing McGee)

Abby: him is right here sir

McGee: groans*

Tony: What's wrong little probikons?

Abby: he feels sick

(Phone rings Gibbs answers)

Gibbs: he'll be fine going back to your lab; you three get your gear.

(Gibbs walks to elevator with ziva following)

Tony: just don't Mcvomit ok

McGee: funny (shoves tony)

Scene 2 (Bone's car)

Booth: I told you to turn left, but no you're always right

Bones: sorry at least my driving is better than yours

Booth: in your dreams (rolls his eyes)

(Booth looks out window and notices the turn)

Booth: Left, Left, Left

(Bones turns left)

Booth: I said left

Bones: (stops car) I did turn left

Booth: No your other left

Bones: and you help your son with homework how?

(Bang gun shot goes off booth and bones get out of car and head towards the house

Scene 3 house with dead sailor

Gibbs: McGee what was that

McGee: sorry boss thought it was a person, but umm more like a cat, sorry. (Mumbles) I hate the flu

Gibbs: where's your NCIS hat and jumper McGee

McGee: umm well I'm getting hot boss,

Gibbs: I'm going out back to find Tony and Ziva don't let the cats get you

(Gibbs smiles)

McGee: ill be fine boss

(McGee bends down and starts observing shell casings)

Bones: in here look

'(Through the window they see McGee)

Booth: look there's the body

(booth kicks down door)

Bones: freeze

McGee: (looks up) oh god i..i...I'm

Booth: his got a gun

McGee: federal..... (Booth shoots McGee in stomach)

Gibbs: another cat. McGee lets go

(As they walk into house see bones and booth holding McGee while bleeding)

Bones: his yours

(Tony ziva and Gibbs pull out guns)

Booth: whoa FBI he had no id a bus is on its way.

(Ziva and tony run down and help bones with the wound)

Scene 4 Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Gibbs: you shot my man how do you want me to act

Booth: well it's not our fault he needed ID he said nothing about being NCIS

Tony: (hands Gibbs coffee) ok let's take a breather

(Abby comes running in)

Abby: Gibbs, Gibbs where is he why what (starts crying)

Gibbs: Abbys its ok just relax where's ducky

Abby: ducky, you don't need him McGee will be just fine

Gibbs: I know abs for the dead sailor

(Bones and ziva sitting on chairs)

Bones: I am really sorry

Ziva: it's not me you should be worried about (hints looking up)

(Abbys looks at bones)

Abby: and you are

Bones: Dr. Temperance Brennan FBI

Booth: Just call her Bones

(Abby turns Booth smiles)

Abby: are you the one who shot McGee or is it that partner of yours who's checking out my ass

Booth: coughs um sorry yeah it was me by accident though

Abby: I don't care he dies you die

Gibbs: Abby shhh

Cuddy: hi imp Dr. Cuddy, Mr. McGee is doing ok still unconscious but he has lost allot of blood

Tony: can we see him

Cuddy: sure but only for a short while

(Walk to McGee's room together)

Tony: probie you'll be fine

Abby: sits by the bed of course he will

(Gibbs walks out side)

Bones: why you not in there

Gibbs: I have a killer to catch

Bones: you can't be worried about that can you?

(Gibbs walks off)

Bones: I'm here if you need help

Ducky: (comes up behind bones) my dear Gibbs would never ask for help

(Looks confused)

Ducky: silly me, im Dr Mallard chief medical examiner at NCIS

Bones: Dr. Temperance Brennan FBI

Ducky: pleasure (smiles and walks in)

Scene 5 Cuddy's Office

House: did you see that officer chick wow

Cuddy: which one we have hundreds running around here

House: I like it

Cuddy: I don't, anyway what do you want house?

House: what can't I just drop by?

Cuddy: House

(House pauses and looks at cuddy)

House: well I was

(Gibbs storms in)

Gibbs: Why is McGee still unconscious?

House: may have something to do with him getting shot, (looks at cuddy) and they say cops are

Smart

(Cuddy looks at house, house shrugs')

Gibbs: well she said he'll be awake by now

Cuddy: im sorry special agent Gibbs Dr house will send his team in to see how things are going

(House rolls his eyes)

Cuddy: House now

House: sure Dr Cuddy

(Storms out running into Gibbs)

Gibbs: is he always such an ass

Cuddy: Well yes

Gibbs: oh great where going to get along just fine

(Gibbs walks out and cuddy slumps onto chair)

Scene 6 Bonus's FBI office

Bones: Angela he was such an

Angela: a what

Bones: there is no word he left right when his man needed him,

Angela: So Bastard

Bones: yeah I guess so

(Tony walks in and Angela looks up)

Angela: Hi

Bones: who are you (turns around) Tony.

Angela: Tony (stands up)

Tony: (smiles)

Bones: um how long have you been there for?

Tony: not to long,

Bones: so what's wrong?

Tony: My bastard of a boss sent me

Bones: (blushes) hmm well

(Angela giggles)

Tony: he was wondering if you could help with his investigation

Bones: sure whets he need

Tony: well ducky needs help with the autopsy and abbey is in now shape to look at the forensic

Evidence

Angela: I'll take a look

Bones: ask Hodgens to help you

Angela: Yeah great idea (sarcasm)

Tony: thanks

Bones: so where is ducky

Tony: well at NCIS with the body let's go

(Booth walks in)

Booth: Go where

Tony: No where for you, Bones and Angela are going to coming to ncis with me

Booth: why can't I come?

Tony: because Gibbs hates your guts right now I think its best you stay out of sight,

Booth: but I want to come

Bones: stop being a child

Booth: Fine (walks out and looks in through window with puppy dog face) Bones oh Bones, Bones

Bones: let's go before I hurt him

Scene 7 NCIS Desks

Tony: So tell me if a lovely lady like you is taken or not

Angela :( giggles) well no

Tony: tonight 7

Angela: well you don't waste time

(Ziva watches from top floor balcony)

Tony: why should I waste time with the basics?

(Gibbs walks out of elevator)

Gibbs: Tony!!

Tony: (jumps of table) yes boss

Gibbs: are you waiting for an invite to tell me what you got

Tony: umm well that's the thing I have nothing

Angela: may I bud in (Gibbs looks at Angela) well I found out that your John Doe is Petty

Officer Damson Jones he was meant to have deployed 2 weeks ago on the sea Hawk

Gibbs: see DiNozzo, She can make googly eyes and work

(Gibbs walks up stairs)

Tony: Smart and beautiful

(Gibbs leans on balcony next to ziva)

Gibbs: watching him won't change anything

Ziva: I know im just observing

(Gibbs phone rings)

Gibbs: Ducky and Dr Brennan have something

(Walks off)

Ziva: how's McGee

Gibbs: don't know

Scene 8 Autopsy

(Bones and Ducky doing Autopsy)

Bones: Really you traveled all that way

Ducky: not only that but I...

Gibbs: Ducky

(Bones and Ducky turn from Autopsy)

Gibbs: What you go for me

Ducky: Gibbs it's like you always know... (Turns to Bones). I remember this one time when I

Gibbs: Ducky to day

Ducky: Sorry Jethro, well it wasn't me who saw it but from the help of this beautiful lady,

We found that there is a fracture to the left skull from blunt forced trauma.

(Gibbs starts to walk out)

Bones: there's more

(Gibbs turns around)

Bones: the stab wound were postmortem, 17 to be exact,

Ducky: This man must have been much unlinked.

(Gibbs starts to walk out and ducky grabs his arm)

Ducky: You been to see young Tim yet

Gibbs: I have a killer to catch (walks out)

Ducky: Sighs*

S9 McGee's Hospital room

Abby: so there was a Collaborative Master Data Management gone wrong

McGee: (laughs then coughs)

(Gibbs walks in slowly)

McGee: Boss

Abby: (runs and hugs Gibbs) oh I knew you'd come I just knew it

Gibbs: how you feeling McGee

McGee: yeah a lot better (coughs)

Abby: so how are things going back home

Gibbs: well Ducky has a new assistant temporarily, there's and intruder in your lab

Temporarily and tony's in love temporarily.

Abby: sorry I zoned out after the intruder

McGee: Abb's it's alright

Abby: no it's not alright, his violating my privacy touching my baby's

No. 13: (looks in Gibbs smiles No. 13 walks off)

Abby: he better not have rearranged anything

Gibbs: Abby

Abby: sorry just the thought of someone else touching my masspectrometer

It sends a cold chill down my back

Gibbs: well I promise we'll sterilise everything later

(No. 13 walks in)

No.13: I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Gibbs: alright I'll see you later McGee

Abby: I'll be back tomorrow now I have to go save my babies

McGee: (as there walking out) Bye Gibbs, have fun Abby

(As no.13 puts need in arm)

No.13: so what did they do to her kids?

McGee: (laughs)

Scene 10 Abby's lab

Hodgins: Yes got ya

Gibbs: and that would be

(Hodgins turns around)

Hodgins: Well I... (See's Abby)

Gibbs: You

Hodgins: found out that the petty officer had drugs in his system

Gibbs: so he was drugged

Hodgins: No he only had 8% heroin in him which means

Abby: he took it himself that's the amount to get you high not enough to put you on an autopsy table.

Hodgins: (smiles)

Gibbs: anything else

Hodgins: well I'm waiting to see if a hair found be long's to the petty officer

It should be done right about (ding)

Abby: NOW, my baby is calling me (walks over and hugs masspectrometer) I missed you

(Hodgins looks at Gibbs, Gibbs shrugs)

Abby: and (tony runs in with Ziva)

Ziva: Gibbs we got something big

Abby: so have I

Tony: ours will take a second

Abby: I was ready 1st

Ziva: ours could help the case

Abby: the hair is not Petty Officer Damson's

Tony: hey that's not fair

Abby: smiles

Gibbs: find me whose it is you got an hour

Abby: Gibbs that's millions of people

Ziva: Hello I think we can help

(All goes quiet Gibbs stairs)

Tony: our squeaky clean Petty officer was a

Ziva: Dirty drug dealer

Tony: who had a partner?

Ziva: Jason banks (flashes photo)

Gibbs: and you think his involved

Tony: oh yeah. Arrested 4 times for drug possession and spent 5

In the correction facility for bashing his ex girlfriend got out on good behaviour hasn't

Seen his parole officer in 2 weeks

Abby: I'll run the hair with his DNA

(Gibbs walks out tony and ziva follow and argue on the way out)

Hodgins: is it always like this

Abby: yeah only on good days

(Hodgins breaths out)

Scene 11 hospital

House: 13 tell me what you think

No.13: about

House: that FBI lady

No.13: I am not answering that

House: why not

Chase: I think she's hot

(Cameron elbows chase)

Chase: what

House: see I love honest opinions

Foreman: only if they involve sexist answers

Chase: how is calling her hot sexist

Cameron: let's get back to the case please

House: its benign astrocytoma give the girl a few days

Foreman: I'll do it seeing as the rest of you insensitive are to busy (walks out)

(Ziva walks next to bones)

House: now what about that officer chick

Chase: oh she was so coming onto me

Cameron: what'

Chase: asked me out to dinner

House and Cameron: REALLY?

Chase: yeah

Cameron: then what

Chase: she was flirting with me really loudly

Cameron: and you just stood there

House: this is better than a soap opera

(Chase walks out and Ziva waves and smiles Cameron sees and walks over)

Cameron: hey

Ziva: hi

Cameron: heard you asked chase out

Ziva: yeah and

Chase: where sort of a thing

Ziva: sorry didn't know that

Cameron: just keep your opinions to yourself

Ziva: didn't know he was taken he showed a liking in me

(Cameron slaps ziva)

Ziva: ha-ha gonna wish you hadn't done that

(Fight breaks out chase runs in and bones)

Chase: stop it (grabs Cameron)

Bones: relax (grabs ziva)

(Gibbs comes in)

Gibbs: Ziva what the hell are you doing

Ziva: she

Gibbs: don't care go back to NCIS

Ziva: But

Gibbs: NOW

Scene 12 FBI

Bones: should have seen it it was like the best cat fight ever

Booth: I have seen it

Bones: how

Booth: (pulls out phone and plays video) this is he best bit

Bones: where did you get that?

Bones: We'll that Dr taped it gave it to McGee who gave it to Abby who gave it to Hodgins who gave it to me

Bones: oh, who else has it?

Booth: everyone

Angela: (runs in with phone) Booth has you seen this

Booth: oh yeah

Angela: Tony gave it to me

Bones: how did the date go?

Angela: great I guess

Bones: that's good

Booth: really you and tony went out

Angela: yeah his nice

Booth: (laughs)

Angela: what

Booth: he seems not your type

Angela: his intelligent to his limits

(Phone rings Bones gets it)

Bones: be right there

(Closes phone)

Bones: Gibbs found the drug dealers hide out he wants us there

(Walks out)

Scene 13 drug dealer's house

Ziva: is it me or does it stinks in here

Tony: no it smells like (pauses) RATS

Ziva: (laughs) oh tony this should be fun

Tony: ha *mutters* I hate rats

(Bones and booth walk in)

Gibbs: you two follow me (pointing to B&B)

And you two go that way (points to T&Z)

Bones: man it stinks in here

(Bang and every one freeze's and takes out guns)

Tony: there home

Gibbs: (points to door)

Ziva: (kicks down door) CLEAR

Booth: (walks in) there

(Badies shoot them every 1 takes cover)

Booth: (see's ziva) you're bleeding

Ziva: I'm fine

Booth: no your not

Tony: (crutches over) Ziva you're not ok

(Tony signals bones and they take ziva out)

(Booth turns around and see's no Gibbs)

Booth: Gibbs Gibbs

(Jason hits Booth on the head)

(Booth on floor see Jason from his point of few looking from floor)

Jason: now you ready to see me export millions of dollars with of drugs

Gibbs: you won't get away with it

Jason: and who's going to stop me

(Gibbs sees gun and booth awake slides gun across to Booth)  
Booth: Freeze

Jason: and what are you going to do Gibbs (thinking Gibbs was talking and booth

Was still knocked out)

Booth: shoot you

Jason: (sees booth and tries to run)

(Booth shoots him in the leg Jason falls)

Scene 14 last scene many places

(House fixes Ziva's leg with tony by her side as cuddy watches)

(Angela Hodgins booth and bones sitting at table eating)

(Chase and Cameron together)

McGee: (walking out of hospital) its good to be going home

Gibbs: we missed you

Ducky: yes lad, it's been quite different

Abby: and my intruders gone

(END)


End file.
